


Wow

by youonlyliveonceyo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youonlyliveonceyo/pseuds/youonlyliveonceyo





	Wow

"so... He's your fucking new boyfriend now or wh-UUrrP-at? "

Rick sounded clearly annoyed and looked even annoyed by the fact that you were sitting on someones lap. And not just someones lap. You were sitting on the fashionable ricks lap. It's been a month since the incident at the citidel. After a week, the fashionable came for a visit. Hell, now he comes every two or three times a week. This of course, made your Rick jealous. He would just glare at fancy Rick, (you named him that) then take out his flask for a swing. Just like today and right now. You were sitting over fancy ricks lap while watching some weird movie. Your Rick, walk into the living with a flask on his hand. And a big bad glare plastered over his face. 

"so... He's your fucking new boyfriend now or wh-UUrrP-at? "

You rolled your eyes at that then motioned Rick to sit next to where you are. Surprisingly, he listened to you for once and sat next to you, where you were sitting on fancy Ricks lap. All of a sudden when you realized, you were on your Ricks lap. You figured he pulled you over his lap, away from fancy Ricks. His possessiveness never change. But those possessive cute actions only made you and fancy Rick to chuckle out together. Which only caused your Rick to get more irritated. 

"the fuck are you assholes laughing about?"

He questioned both of you with a growl. Which only caused you and fancy Rick to laugh even harder. The possessiveness was obvious. Way too obvious. 

"oh nothing Rick. It's nothi-""you're a very possessive man Rick... Well I don't blame ya. I was too."

You were cut off by the other Rick. Fancy Rick was smiling brightly to you and Rick while he twiddled his thumbs. Rick on the other hand, was blushing. It wasn't showing on his face, but you noticed his ears were red. The awkward situation was suddenly bothered by morty walking into the living room and sitting on the single couch beside the couch you and the ricks were sitting. Before morty could open his mouth, fancy Rick opens his with a slight smirk. 

"hey mort. How's you and Jess? Got in his pants yet?"

Everyone in the room was surprised, and couldn't help but look over to fancy Rick with a raised eyebrow. Morty on the other hand, was confused an disgusted at the same time. 

"I-..oh uh... Wh- who's Jess..?"

Morty questioned nervously while he played with the hem of his shirt. Fancy Rick just tilted his head and made a gasp. As if he realized something. 

"oh- sorry. I meant Jessica. Oops... My morty back home is gay and well... He's dating Jess. A male version of Jessica. "

Everyone started cracking up a loud laugh while morty on the other hand had his jaw dropped in shock. Rick started to tease morty about being gay and liking man than girls, while you smiled and chuckled at the two arguing it out.   
This is what made you happy. The Rick in front of you, is what makes you smile and feel butterflies insid of your stomach. Without realizing, you took ricks chin with your thumb and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He was surprisingly shocked by the sudden action. The whole room got quiet with that. Fancy Rick smirking, and morty blushing like an apple. Rick finally had the guts to speak out, smirking as he raised his eyebrow. 

"the fuck was that for?"

You smiled with that question and shake your head softly before leaning in closer so you can lay your head over ricks shoulder. This was your moment. This was your time to tell him how you really feel. You were about to open your mouth, until you heard the familiar swirly noise coming from the wall. You figured that it was probably fancy Rick taking his leave, but when you turned around to say your goodbyes, your heart dropped immediately by the man in front of you.   
It was evil Rick, smirking widely enough that it looks like his scar over his lips were tearing open oh-so painfully once again.

"missed me?"

Was all you heard before everything turned black. 

 

          Chapter twenty-one. (smut)

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you noticed was the loud halo of some what- millions of mortys loud scream of help. You tried getting up, you noticed that you were tied down onto a metal chair. You panic, but managed to process what happened. You remembered that evil Rick came and suddenly all you saw was black. This only yo cause you to panic some more. You looked around the dongeon and screamed out for YOUR ricks name. You were worried and the familiar anxiety filled your stomach. What if evil killed Rick?  
Losing Rick was the last thing you want. But you didnt want that. You continued screaming out for your man until you saw a dark shadow staring straight over to you from the corner of the room. Probably The dumbest thing you've ever done, you called out for him. 

"RICK!!!! rick baby.. I-..is that you..? Please save me..."

You whimpered out of weakness. But instead of the overly possessive, protective Rick coming out of the shadow, you weren't surprise when you saw someone else.   
Evil Rick.   
He was smirking. He was putting that god damn smirk. As he walked closer to you, he was oddly slow clapping, until he was basically standing in front of you. 

"oooh...look at you..(Y/N).. Oh hm aren't you a sexy begger..."

This only made your stomach filled with disgust. You glared up to the evil shit and bite down onto your lower lip. Which unsurprisingly made him more excited then he already is. 

"hmmm I like my woman stubborn an bratty. Though I also want then to obey whatever I say... L-like a good obidient slut."

He said while he grabbed your chin with his thumb, tilting your head up so you were looking up to him. Without thinking, you spit right to his face. Your saliva landing on his right cheek. But you noticed you made a bigistake when evil Rick started laughing loudly. But soon that laugh disappeared, only to feel a huge shot of pain over your left cheek. He slapped you, hard. 

"good sluts don't spit at their master. "

You couldn't help but whimper out when evil Rick slapped you. But that didn't stop you to glare up at him. 

"fuck you... Evil Rick. Yours not my god damn master for what I know"

This only caused you to earn anoter slap to your right cheek this time. The pain was too sudden. Too much. It Hurt. A lot. 

"well... Let's see about that..."

Before you could ask anything, evil Rick covered your mouth with a duct tape, so that you weren't able to speak up. Once he covered your mouth, he watched his walked over to his workbench and grabbed a butterfly knife. He flicked it open, which made you gasp and your eyes widen. He was going to kill you..

"oh don't worry... Baby... I'm not gonna kill you. But I'm going to cut you. Till you agree to being my little slave..."

Great. He was going to torture you. You tried struggling off the cuffs, but that only made the bruises on your wrist go worse. Evil Rick laughed at you, while he calmly circle the tip of the knife over your neck. 

"so tell me... (Y/N)... Are you going to be my good slut..?"

When you shake your head "no" thyself when you knew you fucked up. Evil Rick slit the side of your throat, making a long not so deep cut that was now dripping with few spit of blood. This made you groan out in pain and your eyes fill with water. The pain was a sudden rush for you. Suddenly, evil Rick was now tearing open your shirt. The shirt that your Rick offered to use. Evil rick cut it open and sighed out in disappointment when he saw your purple bra. As if those weren't supposed to exist. 

"hm... You're one beautiful sight. But I'm sure you'll be more beautiful if we remove this bra.. Hm..?" 

You shake your head 'no' but that only cause evil Rick to get more excited and basically made him ripped off the bra that you were wearing, into half. You gasped surprisingly at that, and tug onto the cuffs. But of course, there was no hope. But it was worth a try. 

"hm... You have such a beautiful breast, (Y/N)... I think it'll be even gorgeous if there's a little red aroun' em. D-don't you th- agree?"

That statement only made you sick in the gut. Finally having the courage, you open your mouth to speak up to the devil in front of you. 

"fuck you, you fucking bullshit motherfucker..." 

With that statement, evil Rick only smirked in approval rather the disappointment. The man the proceed his actions, humming put with delight as he trailed the tip of the knife over your pink nipples. The cold metal causing your nipples to get hard, you couldn't help but groan. 

"y- you... You enjoy this. You enjoy being a slut for me.."

You wanted to disagree with him. But no words wouldn't come out from your lips. Instead, you shake your head 'no' and looked away. The bastard of course, only scoffed out and smirked as he pulled the knife away. For a moment you thought he finally gave up and decided to let you be. But oh, you were wrong.   
Suddenly your pants were yanked down until it was completely off you. Leaving you in only your thong now. 

"let's see what we could do with this-.."  
   
He trailed off as he pressed the tip of the knife right under my breasts once again. 

"shall we?"


End file.
